


Super Sonic Sex

by SonicComingOut



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: M/M, super sonic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicComingOut/pseuds/SonicComingOut
Summary: He had to go back somehow, but what was the best way? Using Chaos Control? Did he even know how? and would he have to be taught?Blue was in a world of anguish after Super Sonic was revealed to him.





	Super Sonic Sex

Blue inhaled as they dropped all the Chaos Emeralds down onto the blanket in front of him, pulling the last of them, a green sheen reflecting onto his glove as he did so, from his quills. Blue taking a solid step back and examining them for a moment. 

“Alright I think we have what we need.” 

The comment was made through a tilt of his head as he turned to face Sonic, the larger male stepping forward. 

The channels of light and the splashes of color caused Blue to squint, hoping that he could teach Sonic in a short timeframe how to use Chaos Control because truly, Sonic needed to be able to be excellent at it. Blue was worried about him trying to get back home- because there was a huge chance that the attempt could leave him stranded somewhere in between the two spaces, or send him to a parallel area that they couldn’t retrieve him from. 

The whole time Blue had just assumed that Sonic had gotten Chaos Control down, it was when he questioned Sonic if he knew what the technique even was that he was quite shocked to find out that things weren’t so convenient from that universe as it could have been. Shadow was docile and sweet in comparison to their own, and found little reason to tangle with his own blue cerulean from that world. Which led to Robotnik NOT trapping Sonic in a giant space container equipped with a bomb, which led to him NOT discovering Chaos Control, and Shadow just continuing on in peace have no idea Sonic could learn in the first place. 

Funny how fighting could prove to be beneficial in some ways and not in others. 

Shadow and offered to come along, chaperoning in his own way in the back end of the cave where they had discovered the last emerald, before they picked a spot on a open field, considering it safe for and memorable, easy to teleport across- things of that nature. 

Which is when the training first commenced on that day, a day that Blue couldn’t forget- 

Because he couldn’t get the vision of Sonic transformed out of his god damn head. 

The two spirited males had had a hell of a dance around each other the past few months, Blue always managing to come out more graceful in the crossfire behavior wise, but this was unprecedented and unforgivably distracting. 

That day had been nothing but training, Shadow and the distracted speedster each giving their own advice and tips as Sonic attempted over and over to try to utilize the powers of Chaos Control to speed rapidly across distances at such an accelerated pace that one could only imagine the acceleration it possessed. 

Well one could also break it down into a spectrum of scientific observation to be examined and orally extracted to a very confused and wide eyed undereducated hedgehog if they were a mutated kitsune. However Blue never tried to figure out or evaluate the science behind it- he just could guess that Sonic himself was getting the hang of it- and fast. 

Giving Sonic a break from training, and letting him cool off from using the emeralds felt like a lost opportunity that the horny hero in question regretted. 

He had to come to terms with it- he wanted it. 

He wanted it, he wanted it so badly he had gone practically cross eyed in the shower for it, imagining it and desiring it and keeping it all bottled up to himself in the meantime. It wasn’t that he thought Sonic was a judgemental type (he knew Sonic wasn’t) and it wasn’t that he thought Sonic wouldn’t go through with it (he knew he would-) it was the act of asking yourself to misuse the emeralds in such a way just for pure pleasure that was driving Blue up a wall of sheer embarrassment. 

It was literally in this morally unsound place that he didn’t think he could mentally even transgress much less let escape from his mouth in the form of a request. 

“Could you fuck me in super form?” 

He slapped himself in the face just after hard- what the fuck was even escaping from his mouth right now? Turning from the inside of the bedroom he closed the door- packing up the courage needed to say something about it for another day. He had a whole suitcase of the stuff saved up, no point in wasting it on a lost cause. 

Then round two came about- and it was a shit show. 

“What?” 

Sonic’s right ear twisted back in a display of marginal confusion as Blue covered his mouth with his hand, ears perking upwards as Sonic turned towards him shoving his hands onto his broad hips with a narrowed gaze- 

“Alright what is with you?” 

“I’m-? ME?” 

A sacrine sweet smile left his lips as Sonic confronted him verbally and in his body language- his damn perfect body language- that Blue wanted so badly to pick him up and force its way inside of him-

“Yes!”   
The voice ushered out the fantasy as Blue was snapped into it by Sonic’s physical form becoming practically entangled in his own- 

“You want something- I can smell it on you-” 

He almost teased, purring into Blue’s quills roughly as Blue stumbled, the heat was searing his senses with a misted vibration that left him weak in the knees, practically buckling right there- causing the red eyes of his inverse companion to widen in shock. 

“Whoa there- I knew I could smell something but you’re really in a state!” 

Blue just began to pant, surging upwards and catching the other male off-guard with a energetic bound, crashing into him and pile driving his lean form into Sonic’s arms, that caught a hold of him with precision and ease, but also a whole mountain of shock. 

Blue had never been like this, something was making their relationship flip-on-a-dime, the handsy hero was losing his head over it, and Sonic had no clue what. 

“Whoawhoa-whoa-DOWN-” 

Sonic managed to pin the pining hedgehog onto the floor- only to reveal the sight of his pink shaft raising up rapidly sometime between his first bound and getting push to the ground. 

Blue did tend to have good reactions to being handled with a firm hold- but this was over-the-fucking-top. A series of whines and a needy expression with emeralds swimming with need greeted the confused hero, their fur intermingled with gold hues and striking blues as he knelt down carefully over Blue and gently situated him so that his hands were above his head below Sonic’s own in a gentle grasp. 

“You ok? You’re panting-” 

An impatient huff as a response, as the tip’s of those blue ears began to turn red the same as his face, his legs spreading, Sonic immediately taken aback by how damn sudden this was. Was it a heat-cycle? The poor thing was acting like he was having a heart attack- 

“Calm down- I can’t do anything for you unless you *tell me* what you need.” 

Well that was the source of the problem now wasn’t it- Blue hadn’t unpacked all that courage he needed, to circumvent the embarrassment. His fur flickered and was buffed by brief surges of power from above him, causing his hips to twist upwards in a soft uncontrolled flex as he briefly locked eyes with Sonic - and stopped moving. 

It was too much seeing how much concern and genuine care was stockpiled in his counterpart’s face- Blue’s heart went straight into his throat without any thought to warn its owner, pounding in his head as he missed half of what Sonic had said- lost in his red eyes, the fine details absolutely captivating, pulling him in and not releasing him even for a moment from its grasp. 

He wanted to cry- his body was on fire and having such a poor reaction, or ...well if you wanted to define poor as being the same as full-blown heat cycle being achieved then I suppose that’ll do. 

“Hey- did you get that?” 

Sonic was inches from his face, rubbing his muzzle with the thumb of his hand- Blue hitching a brief affirmation in a crack of a whip like whine. It was a sound not too familiar to Sonic- causing him to flick his ears in alarm-his pupils shrinking in genuine fear- Blue smelt of phermones and sweet vanilla, he was pushing into his heat cycle, it seemed like he didn’t know he was this close, but he also looked like he was swimming in all kinds of emotions at the same time, struggling with something- 

“Calm down buddy- I have you- but I’m not gonna do a thing unless you let me know what you wanna do and how.” 

The last thing on the list of things Sonic ever wanted to do was to take advantage of the particular kind of male he knew Blue was. Something Blue himself had little to no knowledge of, mostly because he just frankly didn’t care. Running his fingertips gently along a peach muzzle, he watched as Blue became progressively more in control of himself, blossoming beneath the treatment and soft, confident touch he was receiving. Sonic couldn’t miss that tail, twitching periodically, a sure sign he wanted something more carnal. However, carnal wasn’t really in Sonic’s intentions, he wasn’t big on giving anything without figuring out what was going on in the first place. 

“I want you.” 

Three little words that practically set his heart onto the freeway. 

“I want you- inside me.” 

Ok wow. 

“Here? Now?” 

Sonic couldn’t believe he was asking, he knew he didn’t have to, the little bundle beneath him was dripping with precum all over his own sheath at this point, spilling down onto his light blue tail, his tail was slathered from his entrance becoming slickened with its own lubricant- it was a sight to behold, one that Sonic didn’t expect to see to this degree. Blue had gotten worked up before, sure, he was coy and cute and could strangle hold a hog’s penis with a mere flick of his tail and a sensual gaze from 30 feet away- he knew his affect, he used it constantly on both Shadow and Sonic all the time, once just for kicks- but this was different. 

This was raw and uncensored, in a way that Sonic didn’t know could even exist in this fashion, like discovering new things all the time about someone, every single day, only this whole time there had been a mystery to unpack that was a miracle it had stayed under wraps this long. 

Just as he was questioning analytics like date and geography, Blue’s hand slid down, over his stretched form, pushing his glove into his own slit and shoving his fingertip in. He stretched it visibly, Sonic’s mouth closing as his teeth practically cracked grinding against each other over the sight- pulling his own legs up to further reveal the sheen of that dripping hole, presenting himself visibly to the person he was choosing. 

He was very, very visually volunteering himself- so much so that Sonic found himself almost leaning back mentally, while physically getting closer with awe- what the fuck was even going on? Was this even real? 

Then he heard him say it- causing his red eyes to flick up and look at that loving expression given to him, something that rarely happened, if ever, from those forest green eyes, a soft smile capping off the ends of his features as he said- 

“Take me, please.” 

Sonic mentally imploded, like a volcanic explosion, his shaft had been slowly easing out this whole time, now began to raise, unable to stand the sight and smells presented, assaulting him and pulling him out from his own logical thoughts, stopping at that glove- that needed to go- the shoes, the socks, everything- Blue was going to have to just be stripped- he could do it- Sonic got the feeling it was the Supersonic transformation somewhat at fault for all this. 

Sonic gently took a hold of lean leg’s, pushing a thumb up inside of Blue’s right glove and unsnapping it, pulling it off, as Blue himself didn’t seem to react, it kind of confirmed that it might be that he was feeling turned on by a overabundance of power and it sort of short circuited his instincts and drove him into a state of catastrophic need. Something that did happen to his kind, though Sonic never got to witness it first hand until now. 

Gently raising Blue’s legs to rest on his shoulders, an easy feat considering how flexible his lean form was, Sonic got to work removing his second glove with no resistance, Blue’s fur shifting beneath the waves of power flowing acrossed him in waves from the transformation process flexing and sparking, showering him in a soft yellow hue. 

“It’s ok- just a second-” 

Sonic commented, biting his own tongue as he heard soft little calls coming from Blue’s throat, all lodged in a way that were successive and tugged at Sonic’s emotions slightly- drifting in between sulking and need in their levels of distress. 

“You wanna be comfortable- I know you do.” 

He spoke softly, humming in a way that vibrated through Blue’s form, even the sound of Sonic’s voice was drilling into him, his tail flicking wildly as he panted, his chest rising and falling at a steady controlled rate, watching as his shoes were removed, and his socks, one at a time, and set aside, leaving him completely exposed and defenseless. 

Yet for some reason, with so much power, he hardly felt the need to defend himself. 

It was a euphoric high to be protected, something that simply was a subconcious desire he didn’t know he had until now. A lot of things automatically clicked into place at once, why this was all coming into play, and how. It wasn’t just so much a physicality that was pushing him along- it was a mental one as well. 

Blue never was able to relax, not really- there was always this sense of needing to be sharp, aware, stay awake in a way, at all times- and being around Shadow, or Sonic, during any time when they were exhibiting a mass amount of power sort of let loose all his own mental hangups- causing him to behave and exist in a mental plane that he relaxed in, and was freed- so he didn’t need his gloves, he didn’t need his shoes- all he needed was the person in front of him, who could absolutely fuck anyone who came within a 20 foot radius from a 50 foot radius five seconds before they even fucking got started. 

“It’s ok- I got you-” 

Blue absolutely quivered, the sensible whisper into his ear causing his entire side to explode in pinpricks of sensation, shouldering it with a soft inhale, Blue screwed his eyes shut as he felt a gloveless fingertip enter him- pushing in causing him to bite his lower lip and then exhale as it began to speed up- Sonic’s entire form draped completely against his own, Blue’s legs set up, one on Sonic’s shoulder and the other gripped by Sonic’s free hand as Blue’s quills relaxed- flattening out on the grass as he loosened up tremendously over time. 

The smell was a brilliant seductive scent, one that was unique to Blue’s entrance, something Sonic knew through familiarity, when he would produce that lubricant, along came with it that intoxicating body odor that drove the hero wild- Blue’s tiny little, shy moans started to increase in pitch and volume, until the boy below him was rapidly bucking into the two fingers inserted into his male puss- his rapid breathing distracting Sonic, the whole thing was so earnest and eager, making the large male want to abandon the act of loosening him up, thank god willpower was something he had in spades. 

Blue deserved to be comfortable, he was a honest, sensitive guy, and would probably take offense or regret later allowing someone to treat him in a disrespectful way- so Sonic didn’t cross that invisible line. Even if he knew he could get away with it- it wasn’t worth it- the soft sound of him slapping his fingertips deep to the knuckle into his loose entrance was becoming wet and sloppy, the moans loud enough to inform people what they were doing from quite a distance---he was ready. 

Sonic interrupted him gently with a kiss, the feeling searing his muzzle with electric energy- held in place very gently, so as not to let him spaz and somehow hurt himself since his body was being introduced to such flexing patterns of chaos energies- the feeling causing his entire body to go limp in a way, only rocking to the slow thrusts and rolls of the fingers scissoring him on the inside- deep and penetrating far as he let off a soft, sensual moan that rolled down his chest in the form of a purr- Sonic smiled into the kiss- he had a feeling Blue COULD, it was just so rare he managed. This was good. 

Sonic pressed his tongue slowly inside of Blue’s mouth, seeking entrance that was granted almost seemingly drunkenly, as the other male was mentally clocked out cold in a relaxed, and very well pleasured state- caused Sonic’s tail to twitch in anticipation as he readied himself and alinged slowly with the entrance offered- pushing his tip in, and then slowly pushing forward, receiving a soft muffled moan in appreciation, Blue’s fur ruffled all over the place and out of sorts already- made Sonic inwardly chuckle- he was going to look like such a disaster considering they weren’t even done yet and he was already thoroughly sexed in appearance.

Meeting Blue’s entrance deep with his own and coming up flush against his crotch, he was rewarded with a tense uncontrolled twitch of Blue’s inner thighs, that tail twisting in appreciation that was not under any motor control- his dick swaying lightly as Sonic pulled out and pushed back in, the first thrust hard and fast, recognizing that at this point, it was a safe speed, and a good one, gauging how pleasured he would be, and perking his ears up rapidly as he released Blue’s mouth, following the moans- the pattern began to rapidly increase. 

Blue couldn’t take it, he was loud- LOUD being a word that isn’t even a fraction of the decible range. The notes he took on were unfamiliar and exciting, he was grounding his moans deep into his chest and rolling them off into purring at the edges of them, before getting interrupted again- his masculine side making an honest and instinctual appearance, without any of Blue’s real intention to do so at being dominated by a vastly more powerful (currently as it was) being. 

Sonic groaned, once, soft, and deep, pressed against Blue and curled around his ear, and the sound of the moans pitched higher to raise,- causing Sonic’s own ears to jerk up - it was a tone he was using that was changing the pitch Blue was using, but also he assumed he had found - the spot- almost certain. 

Gripping a lean, ruffled hip line, Sonic turned Blue slightly and angled- pushing in and getting a heart wrenching cry of pleasure that was so honest it was alarming at first - concerned he had injured him, he waited just a moment before Blue started shuddering in waves of pleasure, his entrance gripping and flexing against the larger male’s penis tightly, begging for more, the muscles greedily drawing him in- to thrust again- eliciting a second broken inhale followed by a open gasp. 

So this is what Shadow was talking about when he said “he gets emotional when it’s good.” They had not spoken a whole lot in length about Blue, just to be respectful between each other and of Blue’s personal paranoia they both noticed- but it still made a few puzzle pieces fall together causing Sonic to bet money on the fact that Shadow had fucked Blue in this form as well… … someone had a few secrets he wasn’t letting out. 

“Good boy-” 

Sonic groaned, the entrance flexing all around him, as Blue reached up slowly and placed his hands within Sonic’s quills, his tiny claws separating the fur gently as Sonic positioned him carefully to receive the right angle and then held him down with intention- 

And then all hell broke loose- he began to start a fast paced series of thrusts that were aimed to get Blue to cum fast, striking with purpose at that bundle of nerves deep within- getting a startled inhale and then watching as the cerulean below him closed his eyes. 

Blue couldn’t get out of this even if he wanted to at this point- Sonic had lost it finally to a sensible degree. Blue’s claws slid down his yellow fur, bent to Sonic’s will to receive what he deserved and wanted, there was no going back- and the smaller male accepted the sudden uptake in pace by barely breathing, his body so stunned with constant pounding pleasure - that he couldn’t focus on anything else, his legs held far apart and spread wide for the man he had chosen to pleasure him. His cock, and his wet sheath jerked- and hips were held with a firm grip, digging soft into his lower abs, burning his senses with their heat as he was drilled with flash after flash of actual legitimate chaos energy. His tail twisted and bounced rapidly, hanging loose and kept safe below Sonic, flicking over the grass- It was such an overload of pleasure, that he couldn’t last long at all- a low moan raising and then climbing interrupting itself in successive intervals until his mouth opened and he bucked his hips, completely out of control, cum spurting from his dick, releasing repeatedly into Sonic’s lower abdomen as Sonic continued to pound him with sharp slaps and grunted deep into his ear. 

It took him a few more tries for Sonic himself to get off, burning off the excess energy and dispelling it into Blue as he did so- charging the poor thing with another burst of pleasure that made his head spin just after his orgasm. This instantly causing him to cry out and snatch Sonic closer, curling into him as his tail shuddered and his hips ground up against his counterpart- huffing and shaking- ears finally falling limp as he relaxed again. 

There was a momentary silence, before Sonic snorted- gently drawing upwards, before chuckling. 

Well maybe that last explosion of energy had been a bit much- because now Blue was knocked out below him, completely out cold his hand still lightly tangled up in Sonic’s spines-withdrawing them gently, he pulled out- very slowly and gently. 

“Thanks- heh-” 

Sonic didn’t mind- gathering up the chaos emeralds, and Blue, wouldn’t be that hard of a task- especially since he knew how to do Chaos Control.

This whole time.


End file.
